


nightmare

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: you have a bad dream while sleeping over at lydia's
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 7





	nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically you were sleeping over at lydia’s house for the first time (the two of you aren’t dating yet, and you don’t know about the dead people in the attic… that sounds so ominous lmao it’s just barb, adam & beej) and you had a really bad dream, and lydia tries to comfort you)
> 
> 663 words
> 
> cw:fem reader. clowns. blood. mom being killed.

the clown-snake slithered closer to your face and showed off it’s dagger-like teeth. the blood, still warm, from your mother’s corpse, dripped into your eyes, obstructing your vision.  
“let me go!” you screamed, but the clown-snake just laughed a metallic laugh.   
it’s eyes rolled back and turned pure white. well, red to you. everything was red.  
the clown-snake reared back in preparation to pounce. it shot forward and-  
“y/n! y/n! are you okay?” lydia asked, concern evident on her face.  
you breathed heavily. you took a moment to look around the room. you weren’t at school, like you were a moment ago. you were in lydia’s house. in her room. in her bed.  
“did you have a nightmare?”  
you swallowed. you don’t think you could talk yet, so you just nodded.  
she pulled you into a gentle hug, “shhh, you’re fine. it’s all right. you’re here with me. whatever you were just seeing isn’t real. shhh”  
you hadn’t realized you were crying, but a hot tear slipped down your cheek. it felt just like the blood from your dream. you involuntarily shivered.  
lydia continued muttering reassurances that everything was alright to you. her voice was very soothing.  
you began to cry harder.  
she pulled away from the hug, “do you want to talk about it?”  
you nod vigorously.   
she took your hand and stared into your eyes, waiting for you to speak.  
you took a shaky breath before describing what had happened.  
lydia listened intently the entire time, slowly tracing circles on your palm. she only cringed when you mentioned the clown-snake killing your mother. you had paused a moment before, because you knew it might hurt her to hear you even mention that she had been killed, but you figured she could take it. besides, her mom had died under completely different circumstances.  
“has this dream happened before?” she asked when you reached the part where you woke up.  
“i- i don’t think so? i don’t really remember my dreams. and when i do, they’re more just weird than really poorly written horror movie.”  
lydia giggled, “i don’t know, i think if we just revise a few parts, it’s be really good.”  
“what? the part where a cowboy got murdered by a swinging pendulum, or the part where i started reciting shakespeare, but incorrectly?” you smiled.  
“the bad shakespeare needs to stay, but the cowboy? what does he have to do with anything else going on in the story? it’s borderline ridiculous, if you ask me.”  
for some reason, maybe it was the horrible dream, or the fact that it was three am, the two of you found this absolutely hilarious. you couldn’t stop laughing for a good few minutes.  
abruptly, you realized she was still holding your hand. your cheeks flushed. you pulled your hand back into your lap.  
“so, um. how did you know to wake me?”  
“you kept making noises, and shifting around.”  
“did i wake you?”  
she laughed, “i wasn’t asleep. i never sleep…”  
putting aside her sleep habits, which you needed to talk about later (because that girl needs to get some sleep!), you asked, “so what were you doing?”  
lydia stared down at her hands. “oh, y’know. i was playing this cute cat game on my phone.”  
her phone was plugged in on the other side of the room.  
“sure.” seeing lydia was embarrassed, you lay back down, “we should get some sleep now. and by we, i mean you, lie down.”  
she mumbled something about you being bossy, but soon the two of you were still.  
the remnants of your nightmare still lingered, though.  
“lydia?” you whispered.  
“mm hmm?”  
“do you mind, if, um.” you turned over to face her and she was staring right back at you, with eyes wide open.  
you didn’t need to finish your sentence, lydia scooted closer to you.  
you fell asleep with your legs entangled, and holding her hand.  
and when you woke up, lydia was asleep.


End file.
